Le jeu du chat et de la souris
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Une ombre qui en chasse une autre... Le chasseur se croit au-dessus de sa proie mais celui qui se retrouve chassé n'est pas celui qu'on croit !


_Cette fic est un p'tit cadeau pour ma Nayru adorée qui avait lut un rp que j'avais fait..._

_Je ne dirais rien de plus ici, je ne veux pas gâcher l'effet de surprise ;p_

* * *

**Le jeu du chat et de la souris…**

Du bruit couvrait ses pas aériens, comme si ses semelles ne touchaient même pas le plancher de cette mezzanine bourrée à craquer. Les ondes sonores qui sortaient des grosses enceintes du bas résonnaient dans la bâtisse avec un écho plaisant pour la population qui se trémoussait, ondulait les uns contre les autres tels des sauvages en frénésie. Ses oreilles sensibles s'étaient habituées à ce genre de bruit, fréquentant cette réserve de nourriture. Une boîte de nuit était l'endroit idéal pour se nourrir sans laisser de trace pour un éventuel traqueur… Les chiens du Vatican se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans cette ville, où son espèce commençait aussi à enfler tel un œdème, prête à se répandre dans le monde comme la peste.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, sentant les vibrations du son dans le métal froid. Son regard bleu glacier parcourut toutes ces délicieuses proies, tous ces garde-mangers sur jambes, dans lequel il pourrait planter ses crocs et goûter leur fluide vital. A tout moment, et sur une envie primaire, il pourrait le faire mais il se contrôlait. Il ne devait pas révéler sa nature à cause d'une faim trop pressante ou une envie de jouer. Le vampire était du genre prudent, surtout que depuis quelques jours, il avait repéré un de ces chiens de chasseur.

Un ennemi naturel, cela finit par vite se sentir... et sa vue aiguisée l'avait déniché dans toute cette foule d'humains. Un humain différent des autres mais qui n'était pas bien difficile à faire sortir du lot. Il avait des cheveux d'une couleur flamboyante, ce qui n'était guère discrète pour une personne qui doit appliquer ce mot à la lettre sous peine de succomber à son ennemi juré. Mais ce pantin du Vatican ne semblait guère se soucier de cette couleur, dansant dans la foule comme si de rien n'était.

Le vampire délaissa le mur pour venir s'appuyer à la rambarde de la mezzanine et surveiller d'un peu plus près cet élément qui dérangeait une nouvelle fois sa chasse de ce soir. Il n'avait pas encore mangé, mais peut-être que ce délicieux petit agneau égaré loin de la Guilde ferait un bon repas ? Une manière de s'assurer qu'il y aurait un chasseur de moins sur cette terre. Son regard ne se détachait pas de lui, alors qu'il ondulait contre le corps appétissant d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci avait fait un sourire charmeur au chasseur, se collant langoureusement contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter sa jupe déjà pas très longue.

Le chasseur sourit, entourant sa taille d'un bras avant de l'entraîner dans sa danse. Mais le vampire n'était pas dupe de son petit manège, il vit son regard émeraude se lever vers la mezzanine… Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et il vit se dessiner un sourire sur les lèvres de la brebis égarée loin du troupeau... Est-ce qu'un humain pouvait réellement être une menace pour lui ? Ce chasseur ne savait pas à quoi il se frottait…

Les années, non, les siècles avaient défilé devant ses yeux océan. Non seulement il avait vu l'apogée des hommes, mais aussi leurs déchéances les plus basses. Et ce temps qui avait coulé sans que lui ne suive le cours de la vie mortelle… Chaque grain de sable écoulé lui avait donné une force… Bien plus importante que celle d'un humain normal gonflé à la testostérone. Le vampire ne détourna pas son regard, il ne lui laissera pas ce privilège. Un sourire provocateur étira ses minces lèvres pâles, une provocation, une invitation à la danse qui commencerait bientôt.

Son ennemi aurait voulu ne pas rompre le contact visuel, mais sa compagne de danse l'appela, attirant son attention sur elle. Egocentrique femelle… Le contact fut perdu. Roxas eut un sourire plus vague et il disparut de la balustrade, s'éloignant pour prendre les escaliers aussi discrètement qu'un félin qui met en place une stratégie d'attaque.

Le chasseur s'excusa auprès de la belle et la laissa sur la piste, relevant immédiatement les yeux vers l'endroit où il avait vu son ennemi. Qui s'était volatilisé…

Il jura intérieurement contre lui-même, avant d'avancer en désharmonie dans la foule. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait repéré cette âme impure qui devait être « délivrée ». En temps que chasseur, il devait tuer ce vampire, même s'il était mignon… Même s'il était attirant… Voilà qu'il recommençait. Un ordre du Vatican ne se discute pas. Son regard émeraude se remit à chercher dans la foule, se calant dans l'allée entre les tables de buveurs d'alcool et la piste de danse grouillante de gorges que le vampire pourrait vider.

Puis il vit une chevelure blonde vers la porte et commença à s'approcher… Son regard était fixé intensément sur elle. Le chasseur voulait qu'il se retourne, pour être certain que cela soit sa proie. Il essayait de se fondre un chemin discret parmi les gens, mais la peur de laisser s'évaporer dans la nature ce vampire qui avait élu cette boîte de nuit « réserve personnelle de sang » le faisant quelque peu paniquer. Mais son souhait silencieux se réalisa.

La tête blonde se tourna légèrement vers le côté, une pupille bleutée semblant le regarder avec une esquisse de sourire vainqueur. Puis le vampire avança et franchit la porte qui conduisait à l'extérieur. Très bien, il l'emmenait sur un tout autre terrain où il aurait libre un champ d'action.

Axel se précipita vers la porte, remerciant le videur d'un sourire enjôleur avant de se retrouver dans la rue pavée et déserte de toute présence ennemie. Des jeunes filles avançaient pour rentrer dans la boîte de nuit à la mode, accompagnées de leurs cavaliers. Le chasseur parcourut un côté de la rue, puis l'autre sans pouvoir apercevoir sa silhouette, ses cheveux d'ange de la mort.

Ce démon avait gagné la première manche… Les sens en alerte, le chasseur avança dans la rue mal éclairée d'un pas nonchalant. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne lui échappait. Son œil était peut-être celui d'un humain, mais avait été entraîné depuis sa plus tendre enfance à traquer ces suceurs de sang. Le Vatican avait éveillé en chacun de ses soldats une haine pour cette « race » qui devait être détruite. Axel avait avalé leurs paroles, s'en gavant pour s'exécuter tel un être sans volonté propre… Au début, il avait agi de la sorte car l'inexpérience jouait en sa défaveur.

Mais il avait appris à jouer avec ses proies immortelles, avant de leur donner sans sommation le coup final pour les rendre à la Terre Mère, en poussière… Seulement, ce genre de « jeu » avait aussi éveillé sa curiosité. La Guilde l'avait bien défendu de tenter d'y répondre alors il les gardait dans un coin de sa tête, tout en continuant de jouer au bon élément dans l'extermination des vampires et autres créatures viles, corrompues.

Soudain, un mouvement qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Quelque chose s'écrasa à ses pieds et il leva lentement les yeux vers le toit d'où venait cette brique à présent réduite en millier de petits morceaux. La lune éclairait la silhouette fine qui le dominait d'une hauteur de quelques étages… Ses cheveux d'or reflétant la lune, ses yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur, et ce sourire supérieur. Une invitation au jeu…

Roxas se sentait d'humeur joueuse et… il n'avait pas joué avec un chasseur de la Guilde depuis un petit moment. Le contact visuel dura quelques secondes avant qu'il n'use de sa célérité naturelle pour se retrouver à l'autre bout de la rue, sautant en bas des toits avec la souplesse d'un chat. Il se réceptionna sur le sol, les mains dans les poches. Un genou toucha délicatement le sol avant qu'il se redresse, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, lui, son ennemi resté au milieu de cette rue sombre.

Axel n'avait pas bougé, l'observant avec calme. Ce vampire avait l'air d'un petit jeune mais à voir ses facultés, il avait tout de suite su qu'il était tombé sur un gros morceau… Plus gros que lui ? Cela restait encore à prouver mais il allait devoir être sur ses gardes. Sa main agile fit sortir une dague en argent de sa manche, et il se mit à avancer sur les pavés sombres, ses pas résonnant sur les murs vides et noirs. Le vampire ne bougeait pas, le laissant se rapprocher. Petit à petit, l'humain pénétrait dans son espace…

Le vampire restait toujours immobile. Lorsque le chasseur le chargea, Roxas attendit que celui-ci perce son espace vital de sa dague pour le contrer. Ce chasseur était agile mais la rapidité de son ennemi le dépassait de loin, esquivant ses attaques blessantes. Juste le tissu de ses vêtements était trop lent à suivre les mouvements de son corps habile, la chemise se retrouvant avec des petites entailles sur les bras, les épaules. Axel lâcha un claquement de langue agacé en voyant qu'aucune de ses attaques n'atteignaient sa cible.

Le chasseur redoubla d'efforts, repoussant ses limites avant de se retrouver brusquement plaqué contre un mur. Les pierres semblaient s'être imprimées dans la peau de son dos sous le choc violent et imprévu. Une douleur lui parcourut l'échine. Une douleur qui lui vrilla la tête quelques instants, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et lève sa main armée. Si tôt le geste amorcé, si tôt arrêté par une main frêle, pâle mais à la poigne d'acier. Son regard émeraude se planta avec hostilité dans les deux billes bleues qui luisaient. Un tout autre genre de frisson lui parcourut le dos.

La peur…

Axel réalisait son erreur en cet instant, livré à l'ennemi aux crocs aiguisés. Le vampire sourit et tordit son poignet qui tenait toujours la dague aux reflets d'argent. Son adversaire grimaça sous la douleur avant de la lâcher. Elle ne lui serait plus vraiment d'un grand secours. La force de ce vampire était considérable et il le maintenait sans effort apparent… Alors qu'il était plus petit que lui. Ce bel ange blond de la mort semblait avoir été vampirisé trop jeune… Arraché à sa vie mortelle bien trop tôt… Les sermons du Vatican, leurs prières… Le chasseur devait en réciter pour tenter de résister mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Ce sourire moqueur ? Ces yeux étrangement brillants ?

-« Tu as perdu la partie, chasseur… », fit sa voix calme et suave.

Roxas tordit son poignet près de sa hanche, se rapprochant de son visage avec un claquement de dents purement provocateur.

-« Le petit agneau égaré va périr pour une cause perdue d'avance… »  
-« Qui te dit que je vais me laisser faire ? », souffla-t-il calmement.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge du vampire. Axel banda ses muscles pour tenter de le déstabiliser, de bouger mais son adversaire était trop puissant. Il avait donc chassé un trop gros gibier ? Et il allait périr sous ses crocs sans même avoir l'infime chance de laisser dans sa chair immortelle un souvenir de sa courte vie.

A dire vrai, Axel commençait sérieusement à paniquer mais il se maîtrisait pour rester calme. Les deux prunelles bleu azur se reposèrent sur lui, avec cette lueur effrayante qu'ont les prédateurs assoiffés de sang… Et à cet instant, c'était le sien qui était le plus près d'être dégusté. Surtout qu'il pulsait violemment dans ses veines, la peur et l'angoisse ayant fait augmenter son rythme cardiaque, car le chasseur était capable de maîtriser ses réactions mais pas ses instincts les plus profonds.

-« On essaie de jouer les durs mais vous êtes tous les mêmes face à plus fort que vous… »  
-« Vraiment ? », le toisa le chasseur. « Et nous sommes quoi ? »  
-« Faibles… », susurra son ennemi.

Roxas fit glisser la pointe de sa langue sur le cou chaud à sa disposition. Il sentit une légère odeur de peur, un mouvement pour se dégager, des frissons… Tant d'émotions qui font que cet humain est vivant… Le goût de la peur est âpre, le goût du plaisir est doux… Le chasseur sentit la poigne du vampire se raffermir, lui faisant mal aux poignets. Ainsi, il préférait une gentille proie qui se laisse faire, hein ? Axel ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il voulait vivre.

La peur vous confère parfois cette force monumentale et d'ultime recours, non ? Mais allait-il avoir cette chance là, que la grâce divine lui accorde cette faveur. Si oui, il serait peut-être un peu plus fidèle aux lois de la Guilde mais en cas contraire… Il n'aurait de toute manière plus la vie nécessaire pour y penser. Axel se débattit de sa position inconfortable, tentant de faire reculer son adversaire, de le déstabiliser.

Mais l'ange blond était sûr de sa prise sur lui, ne bougeant pas d'un poil comme si le chasseur n'était qu'une brindille d'herbe. Un rictus amusé avait ourlé le coin de ses lèvres. S'il n'était pas à quelques centimètres de la mort elle-même, il les aurait volontiers embrassées. Roxas se pencha alors sur son cou, y déposant une douceur glaçante. Un baiser puis un autre, un lent chemin qui remontait vers son oreille.

-« Si tu es sage, je t'offrirais une mort agréable… »  
-« Merci de ta proposition mais je n'ai aucune envie de mourir ici ! »

Un souffle amusé caressa son cou et une sueur froide descendit le long de son échine.

-« Vivre pour quoi donc ? Suivre un Dieu inexistant et qui vous a abandonné depuis bien longtemps ? »  
-« Vous êtes des démons, votre place est en enfer ! »  
-« Mais nous étions vivants avant d'être vampires… »

Sa langue lécha avec affection la peau chaude et odorante de son cou, sentant les palpitations de sa jugulaire. Son sang pulsait sous sa prison de chair… La peur avait complètement envahi les réactions du chasseur. Il l'aurait cru plus fort que cela… Doutait-il de la Guilde au point de céder à la panique ? Les bons éléments fidèles et dévoués corps et âme à ce fichu Vatican étaient-ils tous à la retraite ou morts ?

Cette affirmation ébranla l'esprit du chasseur… Jamais ILS n'avaient éclairci dans leurs jeunes esprits ce sujet-là… Les vampires et les autres créatures étaient des démons à anéantir. Cependant, avec ce que son ennemi venait de dire… ils avaient une part d'humanité en eux… non ? Axel lâcha un gémissement. La peur, l'angoisse, l'indécision… Et cet ennemi qui usait ses nerfs avec de nouveaux coups de langue, des caresses, des mordillements qui se concentraient de plus en plus sur sa veine palpitante…

Le vampire eut un sourire amusé de sa panique, de sa peur de la mort…

-« Je vais te montrer une toute autre vision, mon bel égaré… »

Axel n'eut pas le temps de répondre une réplique cinglante, elle resta coincée dans sa gorge en un cri muet. Des crocs percèrent sa peau chaude pour venir atteindre sa veine… Son sang… Ce liquide vital si délicieux… Son parfum fruité et sa chaleur envahirent le palais du vampire qui poussa un petit grognement de satisfaction… d'envie… Ce petit chasseur était des plus délicieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment joué avec lui, mais se délecter de son sang était bien plus appréciable. Ces douces saveurs qui lui rappelaient vaguement son humanité perdue sous les siècles des vies…

Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement, à mi-chemin entre la souffrance et quelque chose d'autre… Du plaisir… Et ce plaisir l'effrayait autant qu'il l'attirait. Il sentait son sang couler de ces petites plaies, la langue douce du vampire lécher sa peau… Son fluide vital le quittait lentement mais sûrement, entraînant sa force et sa volonté avec lui. Son souffle se faisait plus court, ses pupilles reflétaient sa peur d'une mort certaine… Il remua ses poignets pour tenter de se libérer. Il voulait se raccrocher à quelque chose. Etrangement, le vampire relâcha un de ses poignets pour le saisir à la hanche et le chasseur s'agrippa à sa chemise de toutes ses forces, griffant légèrement sa peau.

Il se sentit plus que jamais partir, sa tête lui tournait. L'effet de flottement arriva bientôt… Prémices de la mort, selon ses professeurs. Il fallait se battre… Résister… Mais plus son sang lui échappait, plus toutes ces années d'enseignements acharnées devenaient stériles dans son esprit. Le vampire le serra contre lui de manière ostensiblement sensuelle, jouant un instant ses lèvres sur les plaies qui ornaient son cou. Un faible soupir lui échappa alors qu'il penchait sa tête engourdie vers son oreille. Son souffle chaud caressa les cheveux d'or, un murmure désespéré franchissant ses lèvres.

-« Emmène-moi avec toi… »

Axel sentait ses dernières forces s'enfuir dans les gouttes de sang qui filaient entre ses lèvres. Mais les crocs se retirèrent de son cou. Il laissa échapper un gémissement d'abandon. Parce qu'il avait aimé ça… Parce qu'il avait peur… Entre la vie et la mort, ce demi-statut était encore plus pénible encore qu'un choix imposé. Son corps si agile était devenu aussi lourd que le plomb mais le vampire n'avait aucun mal à le maintenir collé contre le mur de pierre. Il sentait encore la pression des briques dans son dos… Sa main dans le dos de son bourreau se resserra davantage, tirant sur le tissu pour attirer son attention. La voix lui manquait.

Que voulait-il vraiment au travers de ses paroles ? Qu'il finisse le travail ou qu'il le laisse au bord de la mort, avoir une chance de survivre ? Le chasseur sentait que la force lui manquerait pour se traîner vers son hôtel et reprendre des forces. Impuissant, il sentait la langue tiède lécher son cou de manière méticuleuse… et affectueuse. Le vampire ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser de vilaines traces de son passage… Il ne voulait pas abîmer un être aussi séduisant… Une fois les deux petits trous refermés, il donna un baiser satisfait dessus avant de se redresser, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux émeraude étaient voilés d'un sommeil mortel.

Un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres à présent légèrement roses.

-« Tu as jusqu'à demain soir… », lui murmura-t-il. « Pour décider de la manière dont je t'emmènerais… »

Le chasseur voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il n'en avait plus la force. Le vampire le lâcha et il se retrouva appuyé contre le mur par sa seule volonté… Avant de glisser du mieux que possible contre le mur de briques désagréable et de se laisser tomber sur le sol. L'ange blond avait reculé sans le lâcher du regard, comme s'il avait un peu veillé sur lui avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans la nuit… Enveloppé de tout le mystère que lui confère sa race. Axel porta machinalement sa main à son cou et il ne sentit rien de visqueux. Il regarda sa main mais pas une seule trace de sang, comme si son ennemi avait refusé de gaspiller la moindre goutte de vie.

Il était en vie…  
Il était indécis…  
Il devait se lever mais il n'y arrivait pas.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, mais sans s'en rendre compte…  
Il sombra.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Le jour avait succédé à la nuit, à nouveau maîtresse de cette étendue vaste et infinie qu'est le ciel. Règne qui est aussi celui des créatures de la nuit. Son regard se posa sur la rue, avec une certaine appréhension. Et s'il faisait une bêtise… Serait-il plus prudent de faire marche arrière, de se faufiler dans la foule pour aller mener une vie tranquille et sans problème ? Ignorer ces êtres immortels.

Axel ne le pourrait jamais, pas plus que la Guilde ne le laisserait tranquille. Ses pas résonnaient dans la ruelle sombre de la veille, dépassant la porte de la boîte de nuit. Il ne pourrait jamais renier ce qu'il avait été durant tant d'années. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait effacer l'étreinte des crocs qui avaient percé sa peau hier soir… Ils y avaient laissé une empreinte indélébile de mort et de plaisir. Le chasseur arriva au bout de la rue et son regard habitué aux ténèbres scruta les environs.

L'ange blond qui l'avait laissé au bord de la mort et accessoirement au pied du mur, n'était pas là. Il s'adossa contre les briques qui avaient meurtri son dos, ses sens à l'affût du moindre bruit de son arrivée, ou d'une rencontre improbable. Axel était prêt à l'attendre toute la nuit, mais sa décision était encore incertaine… La mort le guettait plus certainement qu'autre chose selon lui… Avait-il une chance infime pour être à ses côtés en tant que quoi ? Calice ? Ou compagnon immortel ?

-« Tu as pris ta décision ? »

Le chasseur se redressa, surpris par cette voix venue de nulle part. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, mais personne. Alors il eut le réflexe de lever les yeux pour le voir descendre. Son fin corps atterrit devant lui, inébranlable, souple tel un félin. Le vampire se leva devant lui, son regard océan brillant dans la pénombre. Ces deux brasiers glacés lui donnèrent des vertiges à le parcourir de la sorte. Axel était resté coi, sans faire de réponse claire à sa question.

Et pourtant, il était venu sans arme, comme si son destin était de toute manière déjà tracé. Son regard était tout entier sur le vampire, hypnotisé par sa personne… Roxas eut un sourire et s'avança lentement vers lui, ses mouvements rappelant un chat qui séduit sous un regard de dominateur… Il savait que le chasseur était faible face à lui, il ne craignait rien. Il leva une main vers son visage, caressa sa joue chaude de sa main fraîche et pâle.

-« Tu es encore indécis… »

Sa main coula sur sa mâchoire pour venir flatter le haut de son cou, glissant dans sa nuque pour l'obliger à se pencher sur lui. Nul besoin de sa force phénoménale pour faire plier le chasseur, Axel obtempéra gentiment, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se rebeller. Roxas rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-« Dois-je te montrer quelque chose d'encore plus délicieux… »

Ce ton suave et chaud… Le chasseur reprit un peu de sa belle assurance, esquissant un sourire. Son regard émeraude se fixa dans les deux océans, avant qu'il n'ose chuchoter :

-« Montre-moi à quoi je dois m'attendre si je te suis… »

Le vampire fit pianoter ses doigts sur sa peau sensible, le calant contre le mur de son corps qui vint se blottir auprès lui. Le chasseur suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, essayant d'anticiper comme il pouvait. Son corps si souple était… si froid… Axel glissa une main dans son dos pour mesurer l'ampleur de cette froideur. Sa paume chaude caressant sa peau fraîche à travers le tissu. Il lui semblait que la peau du vampire buvait sa chaleur… doucement… mais sans la retenir prisonnière de ses tissus morts.

Roxas le laissa faire, s'occupant plutôt de sa petite démonstration… Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son cou pour venir embrasser cette zone qu'il avait malmenée la veille. Il sentit sa peau frissonner… Mais il se fit bien plus doux, tendre envers cette peau délicatement odorante. La peur ne dissimulait plus son parfum agréable… Ses petites mains glissèrent sur le torse du chasseur, partant à la découverte de ce terrain déjà conquis.

Les coups de langues, les baisers sensuels, les petits suçons et les mordillements que lui faisait le vampire rendaient le chasseur désireux de la suite… Hier, il avait senti cette étrange envie de la morsure. La Guilde l'avait prévenu que les vampires charmaient, mais cette manière-là était diablement délicieuse et… excitante… Démons de la luxure, ils portaient bien ce surnom. Des soupirs lui échappèrent alors qu'il se laissait de plus en plus aller contre le mur de briques, ses grandes mains se gênant pas pour l'explorer.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du vampire alors que ses canines effleurèrent sa peau. Le chasseur ne put retenir un frémissement suivi d'un gémissement d'envie et de frustration… Il avait envie qu'il le morde… Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur, ses sens tout engourdis par ce désir, ce plaisir qu'il voulait ressentir à goûter au baiser de l'immortel à la façon d'un calice… C'était un outrage de servir de réserve de sang pour ces démons, mais, à cet instant, c'était la seule raison pour que son pire ennemi l'emmène… Et qu'il l'ait épargné la veille.

Les deux petites lames effilées entaillèrent légèrement sa peau, un mince filet de sang s'en échappant. La langue gourmande vint recueillir ce nectar de vie avec une tendresse religieuse, se délectant de son goût. Il fit une autre entaille, comme un gamin qui joue avec la nourriture puis lécha le sang.

-« Tu es… délicieux… »

Axel ne put que gémir, ses mains se crispant sur ses hanches, froissant le tissu de sa chemise impeccablement blanche. Il aurait voulu formuler sa demande mais il s'en sentait incapable, de peur de briser quelque chose qui était à peine en train de naître. Roxas lécha les petites plaies qui disparurent aussitôt. Il avait faim de son sang… faim de sa vie… faim de ses délicieuses réactions…

Son corps mince se colla davantage au sien, se blottissant contre son torse musclé qu'il avait touché de ses doigts habiles. Il ouvrit doucement sa mâchoire pour venir la refermer sur la peau chaude de son cou. Ses petites canines percèrent délicatement la peau, le plus doucement possible dans son envie un peu plus rapide de savourer à nouveau son sang. Quelques gouttes avant qu'un flot d'ambroisie n'envahisse sa gorge. Le vampire poussa un grognement de satisfaction, avalant avec délice cette gorgée. Mais il ne devait pas l'épuiser autant que la veille… Il devait juste lui montrer ce qui l'attendait s'il le suivait…

Roxas trouvait cela bien dommage car sa proie était des plus délicieuses… Mais le plus jouissif dans tout ça, c'est qu'il emmenait un chasseur du Vatican dans son sillage. L'ennemi perdait un allié qui l'aiderait dans ses déplacements… qui l'aiderait à leur échapper si jamais ces chiens de la Guilde venaient jusqu'à lui….

Le chasseur avait lâché un couinement de douleur sous cette déchirure. Il n'était pas encore habitué à donner son cou mais la souffrance de cette peau percée se distilla bien vite… Cédant la place à un certain plaisir. Ses mains crispées sur le corps du vampire tentaient de l'apaiser en des caresses automatiques, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir ces étoiles qui se brouillaient devant lui. Et le plus agréable, c'était les petites mains du vampire qui elles aussi le câlinaient avec une certaine douceur, comme pour le rassurer sur son sort.

Le vampire ralentit l'afflux de sang qu'il lui buvait, retirant ses crocs de sa peau si tendre. Axel lâcha un gémissement d'abandon qui fit sourire Roxas. Il s'occupa des deux petites plaies, les léchant avec affection pour ne pas perdre la moindre goutte de sang.

-« Alors, tu as pris ta décision ? », répéta le vampire contre sa peau sensible.  
-« Oui… Emmène-moi avec toi… »

Axel rouvrit les yeux sur un monde qui lui semblait différent. Il les baissa sur la chevelure qui était dans son cou, à finir de lécher son sang avant qu'il ne se redresse. Ses deux pupilles bleutées le fixèrent avec intensité comme s'il sondait son esprit. Il avait l'impression que rien ne lui échappait… Qu'il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il osa lever doucement une main vers son visage, la déposant avec une tendresse religieuse sur sa joue fraîche, la caressant de ses doigts. Il avait tout de même une question pour ce bel ange de la mort.

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi moi… ? »

Un sourire hautain étira ses lèvres, et son assurance qui émanait de lui comme une aura puissante et dévastatrice. Roxas se rapprocha sans que la main ne quitte sa joue. Ses lèvres vinrent à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-« Je ne prends avec moi que ce qui m'intéresse… »

Son souffle était une tentation et il aurait voulu se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mais le vampire ne lui laissa pas cette occasion, et déjà il se dérobait avec son sourire. Axel était certain qu'il avait vu son geste, son envie de goûter à ses fines lèvres rougies par son propre sang. Sa main fut obligée de quitter sa joue et elle retomba le long de son corps. Il se demandait quand il aurait accès à plus de faveurs de sa personne…

-« Et comment dois-je t'appeler ? »  
-« Roxas », répondit-il doucement, son regard scrutant la nuit.

Le vampire se détacha de lui alors qu'il imprimait dans sa mémoire le nom de son nouveau maître… Son regard émeraude glissa sur lui. Encore groggy du baiser mortel, le chasseur n'eut pas la spontanéité nécessaire pour se présenter.

-« Et mon nouveau calice s'appelle comment ? »

Ce sourire… Il commençait à l'apprécier plus qu'il ne le devrait. Ce vampire était si certain de sa puissance et il espérait de tout son cœur que cela soit un fait réel parmi ses congénères plutôt qu'une façade destiné à épater ce petit humain qu'il était.

-« Axel… »

Roxas regardait ailleurs puis reporta son regard étrange sur le chasseur qui avait repris contact avec la réalité ambiante. Le mot « calice » résonnait encore de sa tête… Et toutes les immondices que la Guilde lui avait fourrées dans la tête alors qu'il avait eu la démonstration inverse… C'était hautement plaisant de donner son fluide vital à un vampire et Axel espérait un peu plus… Car il lui plaisait, ce petit maître buveur de sang. Il se décolla du mur pour venir près de lui, retrouvant un peu de son assurance. Un minuscule rictus déforma son visage tandis qu'il osa toucher le cou du vampire.

-« Que fait-on, maître Roxas ? »

Un ton un peu plaisantin, son regard qui dévorait son cou mais pour n'y prodiguer que la première partie de ce qu'il avait reçut… Avec une extrême douceur comme s'il hésitait à vraiment dévorer sa peau de porcelaine. Roxas tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, son regard bleu glacier exprimant un peu d'amusement quand à ce surnom. C'était celui d'usage, non ? Mais il n'en avait que faire des convenances surtout avec un calice aussi alléchant que celui-ci… Bientôt il oublierait ce mot hiérarchique pour juste soupirer son prénom.

-« On part ce soir. »

Sa voix fut catégorique et Axel leva un sourcil surpris. Mais puisque le vampire en avait décidé ainsi, il en serait ainsi… Axel acquiesça silencieusement avant de lui emboîter le pas, jetant par curiosité un regard en arrière. Des silhouettes… Sans aucun doute des vampires qui venaient eux aussi prendre leur repas dans cette boîte de nuit fréquentée par les jeunes humains insouciants.

Des résidus de son devoir de chasseur lui donnèrent envie d'aller leur faire la chasse, de les réduire à néant… Mais une main fraîche et ferme saisit son poignet. Roxas ne se retourna point vers lui, il continua en l'entraînant avec lui de manière autoritaire. Le chasseur, non… Le calice eut un sourire. Son petit maître ne semblait pas apprécier cette envie de tuer les siens ou est-ce juste pour le préserver d'un autre échec cuisant ?

Axel ne dit rien, il se contenta de fermer ses yeux un instant pour empêcher ses sens de suivre ces vampires ennemis. Il allait devoir agir un peu plus comme le calice qu'il venait de devenir… Sauf si on s'en prenait à son petit ange blond, mais c'était encore incertain qu'il soit d'une grande efficacité face à sa force millénaire. Le chasseur avait du mal et plus il s'éloignait de leur lieu de rencontre, moins il sentait la présence des autres prédateurs humains. Son regard se concentra sur Roxas et uniquement lui…

Le chasseur suivait avec une confiance aveugle les ténèbres auxquelles il avait silencieusement promis sa fidélité… Il passait de la lumière à un monde de ténèbres… Guider par une petite lumière…

Un mignon petit maître vampire au doux nom de Roxas…

**FIN

* * *

**

_Merci d'avoir lut :3_

_J'ai écrit cette fic car j'adooore les vampires et non je n'ai pas lut Twilight ! Ma bible s'appelle Anne Ricce et ses oeuvres sur les vampires, qui est bien plus inscrutif que ce roman de jeunesse. Je tenais juste à le préciser Mzelles car je suis une fan de vampire et assez pointilleuse sur le sujet :3_


End file.
